


Гордое сердце

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1805197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В любом случае это будет уже новая, более захватывающая игра</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гордое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart Like a Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275072) by [paperwar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwar/pseuds/paperwar). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2014 для команды Natsume Yuujinchou.  
> Бета: Ыцу-Ыцу.

Впервые Хиноэ увидела человека, когда была еще совсем малышкой — достаточно юной, чтобы самой походить на этих неразумных созданий. У нее в то время была подруга, вдвоем с которой они часто хулиганили в лесу. Хоть Хиноэ уже тогда крайне бережно относилась к состоянию своих волос и одежды, но при беге по лесу она постоянно пачкалась.

Однажды они с Томоко играли, как вдруг услышали низкий, грубый голос. Они спрятались за кусты как раз вовремя: в поле их зрения появился пожилой мужчина, что-то напевающий себе под нос. В руках у него был топор.

— Это что... человек? — выдохнула Хиноэ. Он казался ничем не примечательным, лишенным силы и потусторонних чувств. От его ауры исходил резкий запах, казавшийся неестественным.

— Он не может нас видеть, — сказала Томоко. Она вышла из-за кустов и подскочила прямо к человеку, окликнув его. Мужчина либо и правда не мог ее видеть и слышать, либо был превосходным актером: он продолжал спокойно смотреть вперед, и темп его шагов не ускорился и не замедлился.

Хиноэ встала, отряхнула одежду и догнала человека, стараясь не отставать.

— Простите, — сказала шутливо-почтительным тоном она. — Вы меня слышите?

Хихикая, она помахала рукой в паре дюймов от его носа. Никакой реакции.

— Как это жалко! — прокричала Хиноэ, привстав на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его уха. Сморщила нос и добавила: — И от тебя пахнет!

Томоко хохотала рядом и продолжала следовать за ничего не подозревающим человеком, выкрикивая оскорбления, но Хиноэ отошла прочь. Когда, спустя пару минут, подруга вернулась, она лишь повторяла:

— Отвратительно! Они даже не могут нас видеть. До чего же они глупы!

Томоко нахмурилась:

— Но ведь это значит, что мы можем над ними подшучивать! Они так и не узнают, кто развязал им шнурки или кто стащил их кошелек. И мы услышим любые их секреты.

Хиноэ задрала нос:

— Кому нужны их глупые мелочи? И их глупые секреты?

С тех пор, завидев людей, она обходила их стороной. Лишь потом, узнав о красивых, тонких тканях, что они создавали, время от времени аякаси опускалась до кражи одежды. Ёкаи могли сотворить потрясающие вещи — и с куда меньшими усилиями, — но было что-то особенное в том, чтобы умыкнуть вещи у людей: их ткани, такие несовершенные, часто обладали необычайной прочностью даже без вмешательства магии.

— Это потому, что они так скоро умирают, — однажды предположила Томоко. — И пытаются вложить частичку своей души в созданное ими. Воображают, что так смогут продолжить жить после смерти или что-то в этом роде.

Таким образом, Хиноэ одновременно и презирала людей, и жалела их за то, что они вынуждены проживать столь жалкие, мимолетные жизни. Быть незаметной было удобно: с течением лет смертные все больше пробирались в леса и горы. Проходя старыми тропинками, Хиноэ замечала, что избегать людей стало практически невозможно. Иногда встречались такие, кто вздрагивал, когда аякаси проходила мимо, но большинство не замечали ее, даже когда дым выдыхался прямо им в уши — так она делала пару раз.

Но однажды все изменилось. Как-то Хиноэ блуждала по лесу и нежилась под лучами солнца, и тут увидела впереди себя девушку.

«Что ж, — подумала Хиноэ, — мне как раз было довольно скучно. Вот и развлекусь».

Вот только девушка обернулась, без страха оглядев аякаси, и заговорила с ней. Непростительно.

«Ну я тебе покажу», — с усмешкой подумала Хиноэ.

Но к заходу солнца все переменилось. Она сидела в темноте под деревом, смотря вперед и сжимая свою шпильку. Хиноэ не понимала, почему она у нее еще оставалась, но более важным было другое: как среди людей мог родиться кто-то вроде Рэйко? Острая и яркая — настолько острая, что могла оцарапать своими колкими краями.

Больше всего Хиноэ нравилось, когда все было просто. А Рэйко, без сомнений, усложняла ее жизнь сильнее всего. Скоро ли она вернется? Хиноэ даже немного ненавидела себя за то, что задавалась этим вопросом.

В любом случае это будет уже новая, более захватывающая игра.


End file.
